


The Legendary Fart Master

by orphan_account



Series: The Bookshelf: Undertale Gifts and Requests [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Dog Stands, No Angst, Other, Pranks, Viner!Sans, Youtuber!Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew spooky scary skeletons aren't so much spooky as they are funny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legendary Fart Master

**Author's Note:**

> A request from DropPopSansy.
> 
> Prompt: A fluffy Sans/Reader.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/)

It was the most average of normal days. You went to work, did some shopping, and then went on your evening walk. Sure, not the most safe of habits but you weren't going to change your schedule just because some ruffians were roving about. That was what pepper spray was for.

Your completely normal evening walk though was interrupted by a hooded figure rushing up to you and shoving a bag into your hands. As they did you caught sight of a rounded, skeletal face. You tried to see more but the hood fell back down.

"Keep this safe, it's a matter of life and death," spoke a deep voice from the hood, but as suddenly as the person appeared, they vanished without a trace.

You immediately dropped the bag.

"What in the living-" you began, but paused mid sentence to stare at the bag and take a step back. Was it a bomb? This seemed like a bomb sort of thing. But then again, there was basically no one else around, so why would they bomb just you. You hadn't upset anyone recently had you?

Well there was Jerry from the grocery store....

Jerry did not have that deep of voice though, nor was that short now that you thought about it. A monster maybe? But monsters were literally made of love and kindness, or something powerpuff girl sounding. Regardless, you were beginning to doubt your bomb theory.

"Well I'll just open the bag and hope it's not a bomb...or a pirana. Pirana would be bad," you mumbled to yourself as you stepped closer to the bag. Once you were close enough to it, you crouched down and shakily set your hands on it. Whatever was in there felt...weird. Like there were several of the somethings.

"Okay you can do this," you muttered under your breath. Grabbing the zipper between your fingers, you slowly tugged the bag open to reveal..."SNAKES. OH GOD SNAKES!"

You fell on your butt in your attempt to get away from the bag and hastily scooted away. Closing your eyes and holding your hands in a defensive position, you waited for the inevitable but heard no sounds. Snakes?

Getting up and brushing off your pants, you cautiously approached the bag to find that those snakes were, indeed, toys.

As your mind struggled to register what just happened, you began to giggle. You clutched your stomach as that small giggle became a full blown laugh. Oh man he got you good. You hadn't been pranked like that since your college days, actually you hadn't been pranked at all since you got your degree. Shoot this brought back memories. It was rare that you got fooled, but you supposed your prank sense was dulled from low use.

Picking up the bag and zipping it up, you continued chuckling as you walked down the street. You should tell your friend about this.

* * *

 

Two days later you were walking through the park when you saw a familiar face. A familiar skeletal face. As he handed a hot dog to his customer you slowly approached his stand to make sure he was the same skeleton as the other day. The one that pranked you. You didn't get that great of a look at his face but you were pretty sure it was the same skeleton.

After the customer left, you walked up to the stand and leaned on it, feigning innocence. "You been selling hot dogs long?"

It was obvious from the look on his face that he recognised you, so it was hard to keep the smile off your face. He fumbled a bit with the ketchup bottle in his hands as he replied. "Since before Breaking Day, back in the Underground. You want one?"

"Hm, not a big hot dog fan myself," you hummed, shifting so that you could look him in the eye. A small smirk grew on your face as you continued. "More of a snake person."

"So you do remember," the skeletal man laughed, the tension leaving his previously taunt grin. He leaned back in his small stool to chuckle. "I thought maybe you didn't catch my face. Or that you didn't look in the bag at all."

"Who wouldn't look in the bag?" you questioned, chuckling with him. "You know you actually got me. Made me jump out of my skin."

He nodded, holding up a phone. "I know."

"You sly skeleton, you filmed me!" you gasped, smacking his hand on the counter. 

"Who pranks someone and doesn't stay to see the result?" he smirked, sticking his phone back in his pocket. "That's half the fun."

You grinned and nodded. "As a seasoned prankster myself, I must agree. I'm ____ by the way."

The skeleton stuck out a hand. "Sans."

You took his hand but immediately a loud fart sound startled you into laugher. "Are you kidding me? Do you never rest?"

"Naw, though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't bone tired," Sans winked, leaning onto the boney palm of his hand. 

"Whoa, a comedian and a prankster, what a guy," you laughed. A small alert went off on your phone, startling you and reminding you of the appointment you had. "Ah shoot."

"You gotta go?" Sans questioned.

"Yeah, say uh," you shuffled in place for a moment before awkwardly grinning at him, "It'd be a shame to lose touch with a fellow prankster. Could I get your number?"

Sans's grin widened, his eye lights brightening slightly. "Sure."

* * *

 

Just a short while after you left, Sans pulled out his phone and began recording, his grin wide. "So I saw that cutie that I pranked the other day, and I managed to score their number. They may or may not have been even cooler than I thought. Point for the Legendary Fart Master."

**Author's Note:**

> Its short I know. Its pure fluff I know.
> 
> I know.
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/).


End file.
